Nicolas
by Purgatory Bellhop
Summary: The Hellsing Manor has been relatively quiet as of late, things soon stir up however when a former fledgling of Alucard’s decides to pay his old master a visit, but is that the only thing he intends to do?
1. Welcome home

"My Master"

Summary:

The Hellsing Manor has been relatively quiet since the ghoul incident, things stir up however when a former fledgling of Alucard's decides to pay his old master a visit, but is that the only thing he intends to do?

Author:

-Purgatory Bellhop

Rating:

R- For language and crude sexual slurs, perhaps something more later...?

Disclaimer:

Nope, it's not mine. I'm just holding it hostage in my closet.

AN:

Thanks a bunch for taking the time to read this. This in fact is my first Hellsing Fiction, but it's no excuse for bad writing, I'm not looking for pity. That aside I write this for myself and anyone else who really becomes attached to it. I'm always looking to be criticized, whether it's good or bad, I take it all in good heart. No, I have not finished either the Manga or the Anime yet, but I have done some research, so please stay off my back about it, or be polite at least...I'll update as often as possible but I do have college work to do so you'll have to bear with me at times.

What else can I say...Ah, the Character that I created for this story is a person of my own creation, if you'd like to use him in your story for some reason, please let me know first. As we all know, being ripped off isn't a very nice thing to do or to have happen to you.  
That said, please enjoy!

* * *

"My Master"

Ch. 1 – Welcome Home

"Bugger me, I'm tired..." Seras whined as she eyed the steep grassy hill before her.

The night was growing late or rather, growing early as the horizon began to grow a warm shade of rose against the inky black sky. Birds began chirping to the oncoming morning through the darkness and even the moon began her descent into the western sky, hurriedly making way for the sun. Seras paused gazing to the east, a silent sigh heaved out of her chest. She wished she could watch the sun rise, as she once had before. But that was a different life, one that she had left behind, Seras Victoria, special agent of the Hellsing organization, was one of the undead, a vampire. She scoffed at her inner thoughts quietly as she began her march up the hill, her Halconnen easily thrust over her shoulder as she moved away from the outdoor firing range. It was strange, that before, when she was human the weapon had been somewhat of a nuisance. The awkwardly built hunk of metal was nearly impossible to carry, and she was often stationary in her missions. Now however her newfound strength and unusual vampiric powers were being put to good use, whenever she didn't deny what she was that is.

She had once again been denying to drink the blood that was given to her to satiate her hunger. Somehow it still didn't feel right, what little humanity she could retain she'd grasp onto without mercy, even if it did make her weak, and make her master angry...

"_Master..._ " she groaned in the back of her mind, he was the one who had sent her out here to practice from sundown to sunup, only because she missed their last target on a minor mission.

'Miss again Police girl, and I'll have out practicing through the day' his smooth voice echoed memorably in her mind. That evil creature, he had been grinning when he said it too. It seemed to Seras that her master Alucard only came around to torture her to tears or complete embarrassment. That's all the old vampire found useful of her it seemed, she provided the entertainment that he seldom received around the castle. Seras snorted angrily, finally reaching the top of the grassy embankment,

"I wish he'd give it a rest," She began to pad quietly through the manor's garden, her crimson gaze affixed to the long gravel path before her, "I'm not his bloody comedian for Christ's sake!"

Although Seras often admitted to hating her master, somewhere deep down she felt a special sort of connection to him, a feeling that was oddly familiar, but a thought she'd never entertain for more than a moment though. She felt if she did, there would be a lot of things she'd have to start admitting to, and that was far too humiliating to even fathom. But it was an interesting thought to dwell on regardless...

She shook her head free of these musings as she continued up the narrow path. All that practicing was starting to get to her, making her think such ridiculous things. She needed a good rest today, and a bath later when she woke up. She nodded to herself and smiled, yes that seemed quite pleasant indeed. Also perhaps to snack a bit on her blood bag-

Her thoughts quickly jarred her back to reality. She sighed knowingly, her smile fading as fast as it had emerged. It wasn't that she needed a bath, or sleep for that matter. It was her hunger that was driving her mad. But no matter how hungry she became, she wouldn't drink unless it was absolutely necessary.

Morning was fast approaching as she neared the end of the path, but that was no concern as she was near inside the castle, and that there was no one around to see her in. Just as well, she imagined, neither the hired help nor the soldiers cared much for her presence, they avoided her because she was different, and assumed dangerous. The blonde vampire couldn't care less at times because in all honesty she didn't really care. But sometimes it got particularly lonely. Even though there was no one in sight, Seras couldn't help feeling that someone was watching her. It was a familiar feeling, since her master had an unusual habit of spying on her when he felt the need to. But this feeling was different. It wasn't her master's ochre gaze that pierced through her soul, it was someone or something else, something different but very familiar indeed.

Seras noticed that her body tensed underneath this invisible gaze, and she had stopped walking. The sun was threatening to peek over the horizon as she glanced back into the garden, dropping her Halconnen to her side in case it needed to be used. No, it wasn't her master marking her movement, it was something _someone_ else! Her reddish eyes wandered to an old dying oak that stood far off to the left of the garden, its gnarled branches reached helplessly out to the sky, limbs baring no foliage of any kind. What it did have was a pair of burning crimson eyes peering from the massive trunk that narrowed when taken notice of.

Seras' mind raced wildly, this was not master! It was a stranger! A stranger vampire was on the estate grounds! And it was leering at her with the utmost loathing! Before the blonde vampire could react physically, the eyes had vanished from the tree. Backpedaling, Seras attempted to return to the castle when a single gloved hand grasped tightly around her neck.

_"You..."_ A deep male voice reverberated inside her head quietly but strong, _"You stink of my master, where is he?"_

A lean chest materialized before her, a thin neck attached to it which led to a fine pale face, hidden behind silky black locks that also masked burning crimson eyes. The gloved fingers grew tighter, causing Seras to weakly wheeze in pain as everything began to fade before her, the sunrise, the garden, and the face that held the burning claret eyes. Those orbs were the last image she had before she slipped from consciousness.

* * *

Until next chapter people...

So who is this mysterious man calling Alucard master?

What will happen to Seras if the sun rises?

I suppose we'll both find out soon!

-Purgatory Bellhop


	2. Nicolas

"My Master"

Summary:

The Hellsing Manor has been relatively quiet since the ghoul incident, things stir up however when a former fledgling of Alucard's decides to pay his old master a visit, but is that the only thing he intends to do?

Author:

-Purgatory Bellhop

Rating:

R- for all the dirty little things you want to happen! Just keeping it high to save my own ass.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hellsing, it owns me...

AN:

Alrighty, chapter two, feeling good too! Let's see how many chapters I can crank out in one night eh?

In this chapter our mystery man gains a name, hurrah!

I wont beg you to review, but I'm not saying I wont do it out of desperation either...

I changed the mood a bit, because I'm contemplating a small romance to blossom in this story, nothing big, but enough to satisfy you Seras x Alucard junkies :)

* * *

"My Master"

Ch.2- Nicolas

Seras' sleep was deep and her dreams uneventful, She recalled waking a few times in her own coffin, but not taking the time to wonder how she had gotten there before she drifted off again. Seras was right about needing a good rest; through the day she had literally become the one of the dead and ended up softly snoring the hours away. By nightfall She lay snuggled up quite comfortably to her pillow, a small tickling in the back of her mind telling her it was time to wake up. She ignored the reminder with a heaving yawn and rolled onto her chest drifting back towards sleep. It didn't last long however, when an impatient beckoning invaded her sleep. With a groan and a resistant sigh the young vampire recognized it as her master's voice.

"Police girl..." He called with annoyance through the silence. Seras blinked a few times, a bit bewildered as to where the voice was coming from. She hunched her body up on her upper arms still looking down at her pillow, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. She began to sit up more when the back of her head collided with something soft. An amused chuckle vibrated off the back of the Seras' skull as she felt fangs mingle with her corn silk hair.

"It's evening police girl." He murmured into her hair, "Time to wake up."

"Master!" She shrieked angrily at his invasion of her privacy,

Now realizing what she had collided with Seras threw herself down onto the bed and rolled to her back to see her grinning master's glinting red eyes. His head and shoulders were all that was sticking through her coffin lid. His usual hat and sunglass accessories were nowhere to be seen, leaving his long flowing hair to pool onto her bed and cover his piercing...crimson...eyes! Suddenly it began to come pouring back into Seras' mind, the strange vampire, his harsh grip, dawn coming, blacking out...Seras shot upright nearly colliding with Alucard's face again, she had to tell him what happened, the details were so fresh in her mind.

"Master!" She shouted, but was silenced as soon as she opened her mouth to speak again.

"I know." He said emotionless, any humor that was once in his voice was now gone, "Hurry along" He withdrew from her coffin slowly, "_My master calls for us._" His voice spoke quietly in her head, and then he was gone.

"What was that...?" Seras mused as she fumbled around in the dark for the coffin lid switch. Master seemed so serious. Was it about that other vampire? He did look an awful lot like master, and he even asked for him! Seras slid from her bed realizing that her uniform was still on as it had been the previous evening. Whoever had deposited her there, didn't bother to remove it. All the better, it's best not to be caught in those kinds of situations...

Although Seras' was still dressed she looked quite the fright. Her jacket was twisted around her torso tightly, her skirt had become hiked nearly up around her hips and her hair stuck every which way. She comically sighed at her appearance wasting no time making adjustments then hurrying on her way to Sir Integra's office.

Halfway there her mind began to wander off to the stranger again. His gaze was so intense, and his voice was so stern and serious, and his grip...Seras' fingers traveled to her neck where she was strangled, it was still a bit sore, that was nothing a gulp of blood couldn't help,

"Blech..." Seras gripped as she mentally scolded herself for thinking about blood drinking again, not in a million years would she ever get used to it. As she reached Sir Integra's door she pushed the thought deep into the recess of her mind, no use bothering with it now. She gave a courtesy knock before she opened the door and peeked her head inside,

"Sir Integra?" She addressed the strong fair-haired woman sitting behind a grand oak desk, "You wished to see me?"

"Yes Miss Victoria" She answered with the smooth grace that was slightly intimidating, but characterized her relatively well, "Please come in."

Seras stepped over the threshold, and gave the candlelit office a once over before she walked to the center of the room. A stir of shadows in the corner announced her Master's arrival; he slowly paced along the wall, the whole time regarding her through golden lenses. She didn't know what it was that swirled in those crimson orbs, but she had an odd notion that it may have been anxiety. Master was anxious? That didn't seem right. What on earth was there to be nervous about? Her mind bounced the question around as she continued to lock eyes with him, but flicked her gaze away when he narrowed his eyes dangerously and stopped to lean against the wall.

The young vampire shooed the thoughts from her head and began to focus on the matter at hand when she noticed another shadow moving about the room. It slipped along the opposite wall then along the floor halting a few feet from Seras' left side. Before she could react a head emerged from the smooth marble, followed by wide shoulders, narrow waist and long lanky limbs. He stood nearly as tall as master, and held himself in a very similar way. Seras' mind snapped as she met his glowing claret eyes, that shimmered with mischief and something a bit darker that she couldn't place. This was the Vampire who attacked her last night! Why was he inside the castle?!

"Good evening Lady Victoria." He spoke with an ancient grace that transcended the ages.

"Eehhhh..." She whimpered taking as many steps away from the vampire as she could, and soon her back collided with something firm and warm, Alucard. She had a feeling that she wasn't doing so well for this happening twice in one night when two large gloved hands grasped her shoulders and pushed her forward rather harshly.

"Calm down Police Girl," Alucard scolded her lightly then chuckled lightly, "It's not as if he'll bite you."

Seras didn't like the tone in which he had said 'bite'; as if he was implying something she didn't know about. In fact there was a lot she didn't know about, and to have master leaving her in the dark was not to her liking at all. She turned on him, opening her mouth to retort when she was stopped.

"That's enough..." Integra spoke up, finally having enough of these vampiric shenanigans, "There is much to be discussed."

Seras nodded obediently, but the stranger in the room seemed to have not heard her, or cared for that matter, it was hard to tell as he glided past the desk to the large glass windows that looked out into the night sky. A full moon sat high in the sky that reflected off of the vampire's large crimson eyes, and fang bearing grin. He slightly turned his gaze back to the blonde vampire and gave her the same faraway look,

"Beautiful." He said his grin disappearing slightly as it molded into a smile.

Alucard shifted restlessly behind Seras, and let out a low hiss that only she could hear. She could feel his hellish gaze boring into her back and it made her most uncomfortable, but it was nothing compared to the tension that had suddenly built up in the room between the two vampires. This was relatively odd, why had that stranger looked at her like that? And why was Master suddenly become so angry? Perhaps anger wasn't the right emotion to explain it, but he certainly wasn't enjoying this vampire's presence. Before Seras could ponder further, Sir Integra's voice cut through her thoughts again,

"If you would please..." She spoke with a slight irritation in her voice, still not getting a response from the stranger, who still locked hellish eyes with Seras.

"Lady Victoria" He began, widening his grin then continued his simple statement, "My name is Nicolas, and I have come to visit my master Alucard."

* * *

Great, chapter two is done!

Nicolas is finally introduced, and you'll get a better idea of who he is next chapter. I still haven't answered any questions huh? Well I guess that's why this story will remain a mystery for a while. But you will love me right? RIGHT?!

-Purgatory Bellhop


	3. The New Guest

"My Master"

Summary:

The Hellsing Manor has been relatively quiet since the ghoul incident, things stir up however when a former fledgling of Alucard's decides to pay his old master a visit, but is that the only thing he intends to do?

Author:

-Purgatory Bellhop

Rating:

R- Yes, it's that bad for you.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hellsing. I do however own all of you!

AN:

Ok, now I get to respond to the two reviews I have, joy!

First review was from Cramboli, my brother, the evil spawn that left the womb after I did, but that's ok Sean I love you anyway, even if you have no idea what Hellsing is.

Second reviewer, jyujinkai-shinma, I know Vampires don't breathe, she didn't suffocate, just blacked out from the pain, it was my sad way of ending the chapter.... um, yeah... Thanks for the review though!

Yes, enough of that, back to the story!

* * *

"My Master"

Ch. 3 – The New Guest

"_My name is Nicolas, and I have come to visit my master Alucard."_

The statement sent Seras' mind into a wild whir, somehow it just didn't register right away, but then again it seemed to all make sense. Nicolas _did_ look like Master somewhat, and even called him that when he first encountered her. Yet, why was it that he attacked her? And why didn't she ever see him before now? Seras made small confused groan in the back of her throat, and slumped ever so slightly. Alucard gave an amused snort and brushed past her,

"Stop thinking when it hurts police girl." He chuckled walking towards Nicolas, who had since directed his attention back out the window, a steaming Integra glaring daggers at him, "And you, pay attention."

Nicolas lazily dragged his gaze from outside and toothily grinned again, "My apologies Sir Hellsing, please continue."

"Why thank you Nicolas..." She responded with slight mockery, enough to draw a grin out of Alucard who carefully watched Nicolas out of the corner of his eye. Integra folded her hands on the desk before her neatly and continued, "Now please tell me again why you have come here."

Nicolas sighed impatiently and narrowed his eyes as he sauntered smoothly to the side of the desk. As Seras watched him, he began to remind her of master more and more; not only in the way he looked, but also in the way he carried himself too. He wore a long waistcoat, turtleneck sweater, loose slacks and gloves, all black. He dressed as if he would fit into a crowd of humans relatively well, as a fashionable metrosexual, or the club scene socialite, yet by the way he held himself it didn't seem that either of those options suited him well. A few strands of stringy black hair hung loose over his face, the rest tied back at the nape of his neck, hanging limp between his shoulder blades. Nicolas stood tall with his shoulders even and his hips jutted forward, a stance that displayed he was a proud and daring creature.

"_A lot like master"_ Seras mused to herself thoughtfully, watching Nicolas as carefully as the elder vampire did.

Nicolas placed both of his palms onto the desk and leaned in close to Integra's face, "How many times do you need to be told! I'm here to see my master Alucard!" He growled slightly baring his fangs.

"Show some respect, foolish boy." Alucard hissed, clacking his jaws shut to accent his threat. Nicolas responded almost immediately, backing away from Integra and regarding his master through narrowed eyes, if only looks could kill.

"Yes, I understand this." Integra added coolly ignoring the tension that had once again built up in the room, "But that rubbish you keep feeding me is relatively vague. Explain yourself."

"Frankly _Sir_ Hellsing," Nicolas began, giving one last daring glance to his master, "I don't think it's any of your concern."

This time Alucard only responded with a blazing glare, still letting the younger vampire know who's boss. Nicolas only returned a defiant claret stare, clenching his gloved hands into fists, while Seras continued to watch the small drama unfold before her. In this time Integra had removed a slim silver case from her desk drawer and extracted a cigar, which soon found a home in the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, But _Sir_ Nicolas," a delicate smile played across her lips, "It does become my business when you recklessly attack one of my vampires."

The stranger's eyes then became affixed to Seras, soon followed by a mischievous grin that made even Alucard look tame.

"Ah yes," He began to cross the room towards the blonde vampire, but decided against crossing before his Master who still glared angrily at him, "I was merely playing with Miss Victoria"

It was now Seras' turn to scowel. How dare he attack her like that and blame it on playing, the nerve! She now took back what she had thought of him before. Nicolas was not like master. Master would never attack her for fun, and he certainly wasn't as rude as this dolt! The stranger's gaze thinned at Seras, his smirk growing slightly more sinister, donning the look he had when he first encountered her.

"_Miss Victoria, I catch the feeling that you don't like me,"_ His ruby eyes were nearly closed as he spoke into her mind, _"And I was so looking forward to _playing _with you again."_

Before Seras could react it seemed Alucard was a step ahead of her. Being stationary for the last several minutes he startled everyone in the room when he began to advance on Nicolas, a mad look in his eyes,

"I have no time for your games you foolish boy," He now stood almost directly over the smaller vampire, sneering directly into his face, "Now why have you come back to me?"

It was more of a demand than a question, yet Nicolas hardly seemed phased by the Nosferatu towering over him, looking as if he was ready to kill. The younger vampire gave Alucard one last defying look before bravely turning his back to him, facing Integra with a small polite smile.

"Sir Hellsing, I assure you the matter between my master and I is one of a most private manner," He spoke again in his elegant manner, all evidence of his crude behavior gone, "I ask that you allow me to stay at the manor for a few days."

Seras' jaw was left hanging open at the events occuring before her. Nicolas had changed from a demented jerk to a charming gentleman once again, talk about two faced. She shook her head slightly at this sudden change and awaited Integra's answer, surely she wouldn't allow him to stay after he had been so rude, surely something bad would have happened to him by now for his insolence. Now he was asking a favor? And why hadn't master punished him for being so rude to Sir Integra? Something was going on and Seras had no clue as to what it was. As her head began to swirl from questions again, Integra sat back in her hair and gazed at Nicolas over her eyeglasses.

"Of course." She answered slowly, jarring a surprised response from the blonde vampire and possibly Alucard, even if he hid it, "But there are some rules that you will follow, else your presence be no longer tolerated."

"I am greatly thankful Sir--"

"Save it" Integra glared at him with ice cold eyes, "I will have Walter show you to your room and explain the details to you. You are all dismissed."

Nicolas nodded, turning to make his leave, but not before throwing an darkened grin at Seras one last time, and was the first to leave the room, behaving quite normally by using the door as oposed to his entrance. Seras watched him leave, noting the way he walked and letting her mind work over the situation at hand. She glanced at her master to see that he was glaring a hole right through her, and he couldn't look more displeased either. Seras winced under his gaze, but before she could do much else he transformed into a dark haze and slipped through the floor. Well what was that all about? She figured that Nicolas would have made him angry but what did she do? None of this makes sense! She silently growled to herself before making a beeline to the door.

"Seras." Integra called her name causing the young vampire to start. The head of the Hellsing organization never called her by her first name before. She was sitting forward in her chair, watching the blonde through heavy lidded eyes, elbows propped on the desk and hands folded thoughtfully before her mouth.

"Sir?"

"Be careful, that is all."

With a quick nod Seras scooted out of the room as fast as she could. She paused in the hallway, running a gloved hand through her hair. Be careful? Did Integra sense something that she didn't? She let out a short sigh before taking off towards her room, trying not to let current events get the best of her.

* * *

And so I bring Chapter Three to a close. See, some things are explained and more questions are brought up.

And what's Alucard's problem? I smell Jealousy! But that's the only hint I'm dropping for now, until next time!

-Purgatory Bellhop


	4. Second Impressions

"My Master"

Summary:

The Hellsing Manor has been relatively quiet since the ghoul incident, things stir up however when a former fledgling of Alucard's decides to pay his old master a visit, but is that the only thing he intends to do?

Author:

-Purgatory Bellhop

Rating:

R- just don't look it in the eye and it won't harm you.

Disclaimer:

Not mine, blah, blah, blah.

AN:

Thanks for the reviews; I feel this story has a purpose now! Anyways, I have been contemplating whether or not I want to change the title of this story or not, "My Master" just seems so bland and boring, perhaps I'll think up something new for it, what do you think?

And what does everyone think of Nicolas? I tried really hard not to make him a jerk early on, but what can you do when you're writing at three in the morning? Oh well, here's chapter four...and believe me, I'm banging these out as fast as the ideas come to me.

One more thing, there will probably be some male on male vampirism in this chapter, nothing too dirty or suggestive, but if that really isn't your cup of tea then I suggest you skip past it.

* * *

"My Master"

Ch 4 – Second Impressions

After wandering the castle a bit Seras had found herself back in her room. Her stroll did little to clear her mind of all the questions that haunted her about Nicolas and her master. She wondered briefly herself why a fledgling of his had come back, but then she cleared the thoughts from her mind. It was none of her business to begin with; she was only involved because Nicolas had attacked her the night before. Seras began pacing her room, the door slightly ajar as she murmured her thoughts aloud.

"Master looked so angry, but what did I do? And why is he so lenient towards Nicolas? Was it because he was once like me? And sir Integra told me to be careful, of Nicolas? Of Master?" She groaned throwing herself on the bed and tossing the crook of her arm limply over her eye.

"_Seras..."_ She mentally chided herself, _"You think too damn much"_

"Sometimes that's a good thing" A smooth low voice spoke somewhere over her.

With a slight jolt the blonde vampire jerked her arm away from her eyes, only to look up into the smiling face of Nicolas. He was bent over her bed at the waist, hands folded behind his back, and his glowing claret eyes were alight. Seras sat up with a snarl on her face; partially mad at herself for not realizing he was there.

"What are you doing in here?" She growled at him, honestly; no one respected privacy anymore. Nicolas straightened and only blinked with a genuinely bemused look on his face.

"But the door was open..." he said innocently, nodding towards the open chamber door, "I'm greatly sorry that my presence is intruding Miss Victoria."

Seras gave him a rather suspicious once over. He seemed legitimately sorry for his intrusion, but somehow she knew better. He was one of master's fledglings, and even though he was quick to apologize she wouldn't doubt that he held Alucard's uncanny sense of curiosity and probably pleasured in annoyance. Yes, that was it, Seras was a bit slow on the uptake at times, but she wasn't completely stupid. This was just a sad attempt to irritate her. Well sorry Nicolas, I've played this game before and I'm not amused. She smirked knowingly at him, letting him know that she had caught onto him, which only provoked a low chuckle from the older vampire.

"I see then..." He smirked fangily at her, eliminating her smirk altogether, "Perhaps you are not as gullible as I thought Miss Victoria."

"Seras." She responded grumpily, rising from her bed and avoiding eye contact with her guest, "I'm not one for formalities."

"Pity." He answered watching her cross the room through narrowed crimson eyes, much like a predator would its prey, "Then tell me Seras, how did you become one of the undead, much less one of our clan?"

Seras paused on the other side of her bedroom as her thoughts drifted back to that night. The vampiric priest, her dead comrades, the full moon, Master...

She was frightened of him at first, but something amongst the chaos in his eyes soothed her, as if he was mentally telling her things would be all right over the shouts of the demonic priest using her as a shield. She trusted Alucard, a daring decision for a human when it came to a vampire... And then he pulled the trigger. Next thing she knew she lay dying before him, then enfolded in his arms. For the first time that night she felt safe, her head gently cradled in his hand as she felt the life ebbing from her body. She couldn't remember much of the conversation they had between them, but she did remember the tongue that had reached out to lick a small trail of blood from her mouth, and then his fangs, digging at her flesh with an insatiable hunger. When she awoke, she was like him, an undead; a vampire.

Seras shuddered slightly at the memories, her hand had snaked its way to the place where master bit her, and claimed her as one of his servants. She slightly smiled at the thought before a voice spoke behind her.

"A truly remarkable way to become born as a vampire." Nicolas softly spoke behind her. She turned to see him mere inches from her face, staring deeply through heavy lids. Seras came down off her memory-induced rush when she realized that Nicolas was there with her in her mind, watching her recollections. He smirked as he watched her work out her thoughts in front of him.

"It was a long time ago, when I first met Alucard and became his fledgling." Nicolas began, slightly leaning over the blonde vampire, advancing on her once again. Seras' eyes widened, at this bold move, yet her curiosity was more over bearing than personal space.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, innocently, enough so that Nicolas let out a short amused sigh and turned to the table. He sat down in one of the chairs facing away from Seras and smoothly crossed one leg over another.

"Perhaps I should show you?" He asked snapping his fingers, allowing the room to grow dark and unusually cold.

The night was dark and clear; a chilling autumn wind skittering dead leaves this way and that over the shaggy green grass of a field. A crescent moon hung low and yellow in the eastern sky, giving little light to the ground below. Although this was no challenge for Seras, whose vampiric eyes were adept to such conditions. She didn't know where she was for a moment until a figure joined her, Nicolas.

"This was the night I became one a Midian" He spoke softly, looking over the large empty area. They both stood in the shadows of the tree line that bordered the field. Seras turned to say something when a small amount of movement on the opposite side of the area caught her attention.

A young dark haired man shuffled hurriedly into the field, dragging a pitchfork at his side. He was dressed in what seemed to be medieval peasant attire, but its shredded condition made it hard to tell, he was also greatly injured, the smell of blood on him strong and potent. He wheezed and panted as he flung several looks over his shoulder from the direction he came, genuinely terrified at whatever was following him. There was no question as to what it was when half a dozen or so ghouls crashed through the underbrush at him.

"I was so afraid of those damned things." Nicolas mused as he watched with slight interest, claret eyes narrowed.

"That was you?" Seras asked wide-eyed, as the human Nicolas and the undead began their final stand off. The Nicolas that stood beside her nodded slowly, now closing his eyes.

The Nicolas standing in the field let out a fierce cry that echoed off nearby hills filling the night's silence. He swung the pitchfork around defensively in front of him; his green human eyes alight with anger.

"If you want my flesh you must kill me first demons!" He screamed jabbing his weapon forward into the neck of an advancing ghoul and ripped the head clean from the shoulders. He then swung at two more that had lunged forward, giving them healthy shots to the chest. He staggered backwards, as the next advanced, slowly loosing his strength, he had lost too much blood, the over powering smell of it was proof of that. The human Nicolas dropped his weapon, his life slowly fading as the remaining ghouls descended upon him. The monsters howled as they began to tear at Nicolas, but to Seras' surprise a shadow darted from the branches above where she stood and rushed the ghouls. In a flash the remaining were dead, while a lone soul stood in the field. The figure wore a deep black hooded cloak. It stood still for a moment, regarding Nicolas who lay dying on the ground before pulling the hood back. Long black hair blew free in the chilled night, crimson orbs glowing with blood lust and white fangs glinting dully. It was their master, the Nosferatu Alucard. He looked down with a hellish grin at the bleeding man, then up at the sky,

"It's a beautiful evening, don't you agree?" He asked silkily, as he glanced down at the choking human again who was glaring at him with jaded green eyes.

"Take my life demon, if it so pleases you." Nicolas spat from the ground, blood drizzling over his pale lips. Alucard knelt down next to him, running a slender white finger over his bloody brow then licking the blood clean slowly.

"You are a very strong man aren't you?" Alucard asked, brushing a few strands of dark hair from Nicolas' face.

"I wasn't strong for my family..." He responded weakly, tears of pain and anguish now trickling down his face to mingle with blood, "Those beasts tore them limb from limb."

"There is no one left here for you." Alucard stated rather than asked; he knew the answer well enough, "And no one left to miss you."

Nicolas choked a bit more on his own blood; he knew that there wasn't much time left for him. Alucard grinned at this.

"And now you lay here dying, after killing a few worthless ghouls," He chuckled deeply, sliding an arm underneath the young man's shoulders and pulled him up to him, "You are truly a foolish boy...But I see promise."

Nicolas furrowed his brow weakly at the statement, not really able to concentrate as he slipped further and further into the darkness. Alucard leaned in closer, now whispering over Nicolas' dying breaths,

"I will give you a choice," He flashed his fangs at the man, then darted his tongue out to taste the blood drizzling from a wound on his temple, "What will you do?"

Nicolas coughed weakly closing his eyes, more blood escaping his mouth along with a whispered "yes". Alucard took no time in his actions; he lifted Nicolas up to his face, running his tongue hastily over his chin then up to his lips where a fair amount of blood had collected. Next the elder vampire slipped his tongue down into Nicolas' mouth, lapping blood off of his own tongue and teeth greedily. Nicolas slightly groaned as Alucard withdrew from his mouth and lathed a trail down to his neck and then abruptly sank his teeth in, strangling a rather loud groan from the green eyed human. Nicolas reached a hand up to the vampires shoulder and clutched wildly almost needily, as louder moans floated over the empty field.

"They say that a vampire's bite is a truly pleasurable experience." Nicolas spoke suddenly next to Seras. The blonde vampire startled badly at his voice, already blushing at the memories that were being played before her, almost as if this were a private moment not to be viewed by anyone else. She rationalized in her mind that master certainly wouldn't be pleased if he knew she saw this.

"Yes, I think that's enough" Nicolas spoke, not receiving any response from Seras as the scenery around them faded back to the dungeon-like bedroom they were once in. Seras covered her blushing cheeks as the older vampire turned in his seat and grinned at her.

"That was really—" she began quietly,

"Private, I know," He grinned standing, "but it was also one of my better memories."

"Well, I really mean it was..." Seras trailed off, too bashful to really finish the sentence.

"Exciting?" Nicolas filled in, smiling devilishly at her, "Perhaps I could give you a demonstration sometime."

Before Seras could even blush further at this statement Nicolas gave her a short curt bow.

"I'm sorry Seras, but our Master beckons me." He gave her one more sidelong claret glance before he disappeared altogether.

"Good lord..." Seras muttered, finding a seat on her bed, "Now what am I supposed to think of him!"

* * *

Wow, monster chapter! And a whole lot of man vampire goodness! See you next chapter, expect it within the next few days.

And you know what? Since this story isn't completely filled out in the middle (meaning I have an ending planned), I'm open to your suggestions, but next time, we'll see how much Alucard approves of Nicolas' advances on Seras!

-Purgatory Bellhop


	5. Battle of wits

"My Master"

Summary:

The Hellsing Manor has been relatively quiet since the ghoul incident, things stir up however when a former fledgling of Alucard's decides to pay his old master a visit, but is that the only thing he intends to do?

Author:

-Purgatory Bellhop

Rating:

R- because this story runs wild and naked in the streets!

Disclaimer:

If I owned Hellsing, I wouldn't be writing these stories with such carelessness.

AN:

Sorry it took a bit longer to get this one typed out, but I'm nearing Midterms and I'm trying to be a good student, ha! Now to answer my readers (or ask questions of them).

Obsessed fan- He will start showing signs of Jealousy, the question is if he'll come right out and say it!

Badger Wolf- Um, what's a Gary Stu? I'm not quite up to date with the lingo...

Lady Dementa- Don't cry! Here's chapter five like I promised!

That said, I'm glad everyone is enjoying reading this, because I'm certainly enjoying writing this.

* * *

"My Master"

Ch 5 – Battle of wits.

"Well, I really mean it was..." Seras trailed off, too bashful to really finish the sentence.

"Exciting?" Nicolas filled in, smiling devilishly at her, "Perhaps I could give you a demonstration sometime."

He watched the blonde vampire flush a deep red as she mulled over his suggestion, he was about to tease her some more when a sonorous voice intruded into his mind,

"_Nicolas"_ Alucard's tenor spoke tensely, _"I would like to see you in your quarters, now."_

And as abruptly as the voice had come, it had gone. Nicolas brushed off the prospect of seeing Seras' reactions any longer by courteously bowing his goodbye.

"I'm sorry Seras, but our Master beckons me." He apologized straightening his posture and taking one last lingering glance towards the young vampire before he shifted into the shadows.

He appeared again further down the corridor, obviously perturbed. He stalked along the hallway, face transformed into an angry grimace.

"_Damn him."_ Nicolas cursed in his mind, _"That old corpse has the worst timing."_

Nicolas passed by a few house maids, giving them both a ruby red glare of the most intense hate, giving them means to skitter around him, breathing shallow with fear. The journey down to the lower levels of the mansion was extremely uneventful for Nicolas, but the walk gave him time to cool off. By the time he had reached the room provided for him he had a smug look smattered across his face.

"_Interrupt me if you like Alucard."_ He laid his gloved hand on the silver door handle, feeling its stinging cold seep through the fabric reacting to his unholy skin, _"But I will not be sidetracked so easily."_

The room was dark and sparsely furnished, yet it had all the essentials. He had a table, chairs, candles and an ordinary lidded coffin for him to sleep in,

"_If you plan to stay longer we could accommodate you with a more suitable place to sleep"_, He recalled the voice of the man named Walter, more commonly known as the Angel of Death. Nicolas was indifferent to him, although the man had seemed particularly nice, it was a bit hard to believe that the old man was a formidable fighter, perhaps in his younger days, but now... Nicolas sighed with a slight smirk on his face, the human body had too many defects, one of them being the effects of aging.

The vampire removed the gloves from his hands and tossed them onto the oak table; knowing well that there was nothing in here that he could touch and harm himself on, spare the doorknob. With a grunt he kicked it shut a bit harder than he intended. But what kind of sick wanker would put a vampire in a room with a silver door handle?

The thought danced lightly across his mind as he began to look about the candle lit chamber, no Alucard. He shrugged out of his waistcoat blazer irritably; he knew he shouldn't expect anything too highly of the elder vampire. As the years went on Nicolas' former master seemed to become more and more childish by the day, he mused that it probably had something to do with living as long as he did, and being under the beck and call of humans, that would drive anyone mad.

"_Don't think I didn't watch you pout all the way down here"_ Alucard's voice echoed lowly through the room followed by his tall red-coated frame. Nicolas smiled mockingly at his guest.

"Master, so nice of you to grace me with your presence," He hung his blazer over the back of a chair, "To what do I owe your visit?"

Alucard grinned back at him, glaring through yellow lenses, "You can start by telling me what you're doing here."

"Why, I came to see _you_ Master" Nicolas took a seat at the table, fluidly crossing his legs and folding his hands neatly before him.

"Cute..." Alucard snarled, he hated to admit it, but his former fledgling did inherit a great deal of his irritating nature from him, "Now I'll ask you again fool boy," He stood over the table, glaring daggers down the dark haired vampire, the pet name he had given him years ago still seemed to boil Nicolas' blood, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't become a real no-life, Alucard." Nicolas spit the bitter words from his mouth, avoiding the vampire's gaze, "Not like you..."

The elder vampire grinned, so this was what it was about, "Well that's expected," He began taking a seat opposite his 'son', slowly removing his hat and glasses, "It takes many years to become what I am."

"I couldn't achieve it, I-"

"You came crawling home with your tail between your legs." Alucard cut him off, immensely enjoying the sudden trade of superiority, he propped his feet up on the table and broadly grinned, "What do you wish for me to do about it?"

Nicolas growled deeply in the back of his throat, claret eyes glowing fiercely as if he were trying to burn a hole into the tabletop. He didn't have to sit here and take this from the old coot, but he had to make sacrifices if he wanted to execute his plan effectively. Alucard only grinned madly in him from his reclined pose, tickled to death that he could evoke such anger from the younger vampire.

"I want you to teach me," Nicolas tried to ask as nicely as possible, flicking his gaze upward, yet his request came hissed through clenched fangs. Alucard quirked an eyebrow along with the corner of his mouth,

"Is that so, fool?" His pet name stung the younger vampire again whose gaze narrowed, "I'll grant your request, but only on one condition..." The true No-life king donned a fangy grin, delighted at the misery he was about to place upon his student of sorts, "You will call me Master, and mean it."

Nicolas curled his lip with distaste now glaring fully at Alucard. He had only used the 'master' bit to irritate the elder vampire, but somehow this method of torture had turned around and spat in his face. He clenched his fists now resting on his lap with utter furry, before a thought tickled at his mind leaving a grin smeared across his face.

"So I can sound like the little pet you have hidden away upstairs?" He chuckled watching Alucard stiffen, bringing his feet off the table and leaning forward with an aggravated stare. It seemed that the dominance in the conversation was beginning to exchange hands again.

"I was going to let the question slide," Alucard began, leaning a firm elbow onto the table surface, crimson eyes burning, "but since you have been nothing but an annoyance to me since you arrived I'll ask you once, What were you doing in Seras' room?"

Nicolas inwardly grinned; the supremacy was again in his hands, and this time he would be sure to keep it there, "We were merely becoming acquainted, _Master._" He drawled 'master' heavily and lowly, just to see the old vampire's reaction.

"Keep in mind, _Boy_" Alucard mimicked his tone, "That the police girl is strictly off limits," He lowered his head to give Nicolas a good dead-on look, "And I mean that."

The humorless tone in his voice made Nicolas' taunting falter a bit, it seemed that this conversation was starting to go beyond the playful teasing banter that it started out to be. The two male vampires stared each other down fiercely, until Nicolas worked up the courage to shoot his master down.

"So I take it she's your woman Master? A toy to play with when you become bored?" the young vampire said with a smirk, "Or is she an amusement? One that I could use as I pleased?"

The grin on Nicolas' face soon disappeared as a white gloved hand shot across the table grabbing the forelocks of his hair roughly. Alucard sneered at him from across the table, apparently unamused.

"You truly are just a foolish boy..." Alucard growled, giving Nicolas' ebony hair a sharp tug, "Keep up this attitude and I'm afraid I shall go back on our agreement and take care of you in a way I should have many years ago..."

The younger vampire's eyes widened at the threat, and he gave a short whimper, that was similar to the word 'Master'. Alucard pushed him backwards, tipping his chair and sending the tousle-haired vampire sprawling ungracefully to the floor. Soon the elder vampire stood over his newly accepted servant, hat and glasses back in place, somehow hiding his fury from the world. He knelt down next to Nicolas reaching out to idly twirl one of his ebony locks between white-cloth fingers. Alucard realized how much of a son Nicolas could be to him, but then also realized how much of a brat he could be at times too, which made his love-hate relationship with the boy that much harder. He didn't really want to punish the young vampire for saying things that would drip out of his mouth incessantly, but he didn't want his young really getting the better of him either. Sometimes he thought that the only good thing that Nicolas gained from him was his good looks. He thought that his face wasn't as narrow, and his eyes weren't as thin as his own, Yet the elder vampire did think that what the boy had was his own genes put into a boyish face, yes that very face and charm had fooled him many a times.

Alucard faintly smiled at the vampire glaring a claret blaze at him, he really was too cute, like someone else he knew, but didn't dwell on the thought for long. He lowered his head and darted out his tongue out to the tip of Nicolas' nose before standing again with a glorious smirk.

"Why don't you be a good boy and go to bed, hmmm?" The old vampire chuckled, then disappearing with a great amount of laughter.

Nicolas growled from the floor, heaving himself upwards and fussily whipping the end of his nose with his sleeve. That bastard. He was soon going to teach who was master and who was servant.

* * *

Wow, chapter five all done, and nothing but a power struggle between two male vampires, Rar! I won't do anymore Male x male vampirisims unless people request it. I suppose that's all until next time, Yes, Seras will return, I didn't forget about her!

-Purgatory Bellhop


	6. Who's left out?

"My Master"

Summary:

The Hellsing Manor has been relatively quiet since the ghoul incident, things stir up however when a former fledgling of Alucard's decides to pay his old master a visit, but is that the only thing he intends to do?

Author:

-Purgatory Bellhop

Rating:

R- for Really raunchy writing! (Not really...)

Disclaimer:

No, but I'd like to see you prove otherwise.

AN:

I'm sorry that I'm not producing these by the day, but I'm afraid Midterms are upon me, and are wreaking utter havoc on my writing schedule. That's all right though, you'll all still read and reread these chapters over and over again, sending several requests, dropping reviews and soon banging on my door demanding that I update.

And by damn, I will do it too!

BadgerWolf/jyujinkai – Thank you so much for explaining the Gary Stu/Mary Sue to me, to be honest I never even heard of it before, but I took a few tests and passed thank God! And to be honest, I'm not a fan of many Original Character stories myself, but the concept of Nicolas was so strong in my head that if I didn't type it out he was going to haunt my sketching journal until the end of my days...

Light1- Oh my God! I love your story "Boredom and Games", thank you for reviewing! We'll see about that Male vampire set up wink

Obsessed Fan- Hold onto your socks woman! This little love triangle is going to be one hell of a ride.

And for those who are all wondering if this is going to become a Lemon/Lime, well it all depends on how I feel this story is going, keep in mind that this is written as a romance, not senseless smut, but I could throw out a chapter or two just for fun!

* * *

"My Master"

Chapter 6 – Who's left out?

Seras awoke the next evening tired and abnormally famished. She rolled onto her back stretching her stiff arms upwards and spreading her palms against the inner lid of her coffin. She feigned a yawn out of habit then fished around in the dark for the lift switch. Seras' stomach groaned hungrily as she slid her legs over the edge of the bed and her crimson eyes fixated on the fresh blood bag in ice resting on her table. She scowled at it standing up, crossing the room in her regulation skivvies.

"What I wouldn't do for a nice pair of flannel pajamas..." She muttered; crimson eyes glancing up and down her frail scantly clad figure reflected in the mirror. Seras thought it strange that her reflection was still there, she recalled reading somewhere that vampires couldn't see their reflection at all but that was about as believable as her kind, all-speaking with a ridiculous Romanian accent.

She picked up her hairbrush and started taming the corn-silk mane that had tangled around itself over the course of the day. Seras faintly smiled at the fact that she slept like the dead, yet still managed to become a disheveled creature when she awoke. Her thoughts halted when she looked down at her hairbrush, then slowly extracted a strand of coal black hair. Frowning she studied it, her mind slowly picking over the situation. No one else used her hairbrush, and her hair was blonde, not black. She hummed over the problem idly, before a voice broke her concentration.

"Good Morning," The voice called cheerfully, "Or should I say Good Evening?"

Seras glanced over at her table, where a rather merry-looking Nicolas was perched cross-legged from the table top, greeting her a good day it seemed. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the two vampires stared each other down, until two and two was put together in Seras' mind. How dare he enter a lady's room while she was nearly nude! Did he have no shame at all?!

Seras screamed angrily hurling at him the only thing she was holding, her hairbrush. In the sudden shout and surprise, Nicolas didn't react before the brush hit him squarely in the nose, strangling a hapless yelp from him. More things flew in his direction, but didn't contact in any more sensitive areas as he escaped through the door with a bleeding nose.

"_Bugger!_" He screeched in the hallway holding a gloved hand to his face, settling against the wall opposite, taking a seat on the floor and blinking away the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. His blood was beginning to soak his gloves and run down his upper lip, he imagined that the force at which she attacked was no mistake; he had obviously done something very wrong.

"Women..." Nicolas scoffed, vampires of the female variety were so strange, and even though Seras wasn't one for long, he could tell that she'd be one hell of a no-life queen. This made him smile; chuckled even at the thought. But his laughter ceased as another snicker erupted above him. Nicolas glared up into the golden-lensed eyes of Alucard.

"Nicolas," He addressed the younger vampire by name, sounding displeased although he had a huge grin on his face, "Did I, or did I not tell you to stay away from her?" he nodded to the closed door, indicating Seras.

"Oh, Shut up Master..." Nicolas barked harassed as he tried to clean the lower half of his bloody face with his sleeve, making an effort to avoid his now broken nose. Alucard bent and grasped the scruff of the younger vampire's jacket, pulling him upwards sharply, and holding him at face level. Another pleasing grin grew across the elder's face.

"She's getting better, very good..." He somewhat addressed to himself quite pleased, but it was still an attempt to rile Nicolas who jerked back against his grip.

"Let me go Master, I have to wash up." The newly accepted fledgling growled, failing at getting away from him.

"You'll do no such thing." The Nosferatu growled back sternly, leaning his face forward slowly, then lathed his tongue over Nicolas' upper lip, savoring the blood that nestled there. The younger vampire had stopped struggling as Alucard's warm tongue slowly traced the streams of blood that led from his mouth to his nostrils, occasionally pausing the tip of his tongue over the crease of his lips where they slightly parted, so painfully slow! Nicolas closed his eyes and reached up to grasp his master's shoulder with a slight moan, waiting for him to enter his mouth, wanting him to do it. But it never came.

As soon as he noticed the absence of Alucard's warm tongue on his face he was thusly dumped onto the floor, emitting another sharp yelp of pain and inner hurt. The elder looked down at his student, with a mad grin on his pale face. He ran that very tongue that was once pleasuring the young vampire's lips over one glimmering fang.

"Never waste blood, foolish boy..." He snorted through his nose amusedly before stalking down the hallway into the darkness.

Nicolas hurled himself to his feet with an angry snarl; tonight wasn't starting out as well as it should have been... Between the fledgling hurling things at him, and his master teasing him, he deemed reason in his mind that his stay at Hellsing headquarters was not going to be a good one. He gingerly touched his now broken nose, wondering how long it would take to heal. Not long, he imagined, but that didn't mean it felt like a light tickle either.

As he tracked off in the other direction his mind was already working around what he was going to do to the police girl in retaliation. No one threw a hairbrush at him and got away with it, he grinned playfully as he disappeared down into the darkness of the corridor.

* * *

Hit. Hit. Hit. Miss!?!?

Seras scowled at the white shooting target that had eluded her bullets at the far end of the firing range. She gritted her teeth at her bad aim and tried not to crush the handle of her Halconnen in her anger. A disappointed clucking sounded off to her left, where Alucard watched her from a cross-armed leaning pose. He leered over the tops of his lenses disappointedly.

"You missed." He spoke flatly. Seras let out a short bark of a laugh, as if he master couldn't have said anything more obvious.

"I know that I missed." She retorted, the corner of her lip curling.

"Stop blinking so much." Alucard ignored her disobedient tone, straightening his form and walking towards her, "Your eyes don't need it now."

"Yes master..." She muttered glumly, bending over to line up a shot again, the barrel of her gun swayed slightly from left to right as she attempted to aim for the target that eluded her. Hands and arms were soon placed over her weapon-wielding limbs, a warm torso molded to her back, and a pair of long gangly legs pressed up against the back of her. Seras froze, what was master doing! He was snuggled up next to every inch of her! A small reasoning in the back of her mind told her that he was helping her shoot, but that still didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy it...

"_No! Bad Seras!_" She mentally scolded herself, "_This is master you're thinking about!_"

She wiggled slightly, hoping that the imposing Nosferatu would back off, but he only tightened his grip sternly.

"Don't move." He whispered into her right ear, sending what blood she had in her body straight to her face. He moved his right hand away from her trigger, and used it to hold her cheek close to his, "Keep your eyes open."

His quiet murmuring was slowly having an effect on her, a good one at that!

"_Seras!_" He mind lashed at her again. It seemed somehow that Alucard had noticed that her attention had strayed.

"Police Girl..." He nearly groaned into her ear, sending the poor girl into a frenzied mental fit, "Would it be so bothersome to pay attention?"

"I-I'm sorry master..." She answered, pushing all thoughts away into the recess of her mind. She then focused on the task ahead of her, the target, that damn shooting target that had gotten her into this mess. Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated, and as bright as day everything became so clear.

"Shoot." Alucard instructed, his hand leaving her cheek, and then resting on her lower abdomen, suddenly pulling her closer. In her shock she pulled the trigger and actually hit the target.

The elder vampire backed off of his fledgling, leaving her cold and alone, then donned an enormous teasing Grin on his face. Seras looked back at him moodily, setting her Halconnen down on the ground and fully turning to face him,

"I don't think that last step was needed Master..." She morosely stated, narrowing her gaze irritably. Alucard only gave her a hellish shit-eating grin,

"I do." He stated mockingly, waiting for the blonde to verbally attack him mercilessly as she usually did to his statements.

Seras however didn't say a word; she simply ignored his comment, turning around to pick up her Halconnen.

"So is this the end of practice until tomorrow master?" She asked dully, not even turning to look at him.

Alucard quirked an eyebrow as he stared at his fledgling's back, something was definitely not right here, what had Nicolas done to her exactly anyway? Instead of pondering the question to himself he bluntly let it slip out, as he was always prone to do...

"What did that fool do to you this evening?" He spoke slowly, watching Seras' reactions carefully. She grimaced angrily, straightening up, Halconnen slung over her shoulder.

"That _fool_ waltzed in on me while I was indecent!" She spat, Crimson eyes burning. She looked to her master who quickly hid something away from his face, something that looked oddly like jealousy...

"Funny." He spoke bitterly, taking a step back into the darkness, and then played a smile that was far from humorous towards her, "That he could boil your blood much like I used to."

Seras was left looking shocked as her master disappeared all together. What was all that about?

"Don't bother trying to figure out that old fool..." Nicolas stepped from the shadows, a sinister grin on his face.

* * *

I enjoy making Alucard the object of everyone's desire; I don't think he got enough of that in the Manga or the series. So now I'm making up for it.

This one's for you Alucard!

Next chapter we'll see what Nicolas does to Seras to exact his revenge, and will Alucard do anything about it? Or will he just let the dark children duke it out. Keep watching!

-Purgatory Bellhop


	7. Are You Natural?

"My Master"

Summary:

The Hellsing Manor has been relatively quiet since the ghoul incident, things stir up however when a former fledgling of Alucard's decides to pay his old master a visit, but is that the only thing he intends to do?

Author:

-Purgatory Bellhop

Rating:

R- Rated R, because it does a body good.

Disclaimer:

Kohta Hirano owns Alucard and I own Nicolas; sometimes we get together on the weekends for play dates!

AN:

This next chapter is brought to you on the pretenses of getting a cookie from 'obsessed fan' (Yay, cookies!). You know they starve you in college, but they call it "living on your own" or something like that. Oh well.

Sorry about not updating as soon as I had promised, I thought I would have had this chapter completed before I went home, but it had seemed I had written myself into a corner by then so I finished it when I came back, and you had better believe that this one has a little kick in it since I had time to think it over this weekend.

Some questions from previous chapters will be answered in this update, and I realize that my numerous typos are starting to sneak by me as I upload, sorry about that, but I don't think it's that hard to get around.

I would have answered some questions in the last chapter but I had no way to work it in, plus I just wanted to make a pointless "Alucard molests everyone!" chapter. Because I felt like it. Because I'm the Author. And I can do that.

* * *

"My Master"

Ch. 7 – Are You Natural?

Seras stared wide-eyed at Nicolas who had stepped from the shadows. How long had he been standing there? Did he hear what master said? Or even see what he did? And what if he did? How would he react? She didn't want to ask the question, but it somehow seemed to slip from her lips,

"How long were you there?" she blurted out a bit warily. Nicolas only smiled eerily at her; the blood began to rush back to her face at great speed as she placed two white-gloved hands over her cheeks to hide them.

"Oh, not long at all." Nicolas' smirk changed into a small smile; he had to admit that the blonde could really be quite cute when she had her moments, but he didn't come searching to admire her ditzy little mannerisms, he was out to playfully pay back actions taken against his nose.

He began to advance on the police girl again, who looked up at him innocently, removing her hands, Her crimson eyes danced over his face for a moment, then widened,

"Oh! I meant to apologize for hurting you earlier!"

"Eh...?" Nicolas responded intelligently, halting for a moment as the words registered in his mind. Did she just say she was sorry? And she really meant it? The older vampire searched her large claret eyes for lies, but saw no falsehood of the sort.

"Well you were bleeding, it's just..." Seras hefted her gun up onto her shoulder, trying to explain privacy and boundaries to him, but decided against it. She was talking to one of Alucard's fledglings after all and nothing of that nature would translate well if at all, "Never mind... But, don't do it again."

Nicolas let out a short snort, like hell he was going to be told what to do by this pipsqueak. But he nodded anyway, just out of courtesy; besides, she didn't say anything about being there when she was dressed. He smirked and began approaching her once again, something on her head drawing now his attention. Before Seras could figure out what he was doing, Nicolas shot his hand out and pulled a hair from the top of her head. The blonde vampire shrieked leaping backwards, more surprised than pained by the pluck; her eyes grew a blazing red as she rubbed the crown of her scalp tenderly.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" she griped at the dark-haired vampire who was completely ignoring her. Instead he was focusing on the strand of ebony hair enclosed between his gloved thumb and forefinger. He smirked wildly at her, holding it out so she could see,

"You dye your hair Police Girl?" he asked cockily calling her by Alucard's pet name bringing the hair back to his face so he could inspect further. Seras' jaw dropped at the idea that he would even think of calling her that so casually!

"Don't you call me that!" She hissed irritably removing her hand from her flaxen head throwing him a stinging glare, "And I don't dye my hair thank you, it's natural."

Nicolas chuckled merrily, enjoying the ability to make fun at someone else's expense for once. He held out the strand at arm's length again for her to see, a genuine smile playing across his face.

"You don't know what this means do you?" He asked, honestly surprised at how little she knew of her new heritage, his smile faded slightly, the humor in the situation quickly wearing off as he became bored with the subject.

"No..." Seras trailed off, her mind recalling the black hair she found in her brush earlier that night. Nicolas sighed impatiently as if she was ignorant to the most obvious thing in the world.

"Look, when a vampire claims a fledgling, they most often gain their genes along with the head vampire's traits." He crouched down low to the ground, then folded his long legs underneath himself, "Hence your red eyes and now blackening hair."

Nicolas released the strand from his fingers pursing his lips and lightly blowing it away into the late night sky. Seras watched him, a worried expression on her face and a grave thought in her head,

"d-does this mean I'm going to look like master someday?" She asked wide-eyed and tad bit frightened of the answer she'd receive. Nicolas smirked up at her devilishly,

"Well of course." He teased squeezing a distressed whimper from the blonde, "Hideous trademark sneer and all."

"Oh God..." Seras muttered setting her Halconnen down and finding a seat on the ground in front of the fellow vampire, who snickered at her amusedly.

"My, my, you certainly are easy to kid." He commented smiling, pulling his legs up to his chest to rest his chin on his knees, fingers lacing together at his ankles. Seras let out a frustrated groan, clenching her hands in her lap as she sat on the backs of her calves, glaring irritably at Nicolas,

"You're just as bad as master, the lot of you make me so mad." She scowled at him, then glanced down at the ground placidly, "So what will happen?"

"Nothing if you will it that way." He drawled on, already bored to tears with the current conversation. His eyes played over Seras' features slowly, she was definitely not hard to look at, quite the contrary actually. She was a truly beautiful creature, fair and unspoiled by the world around her. It was no wonder Alucard had claimed her, how could he not, when someone such as she just practically fell into his lap?

Nicolas smiled wickedly to himself, reaching a hand out to the Draculina who still worried over her own problems, oblivious to his movements,

"_Yes,_" He thought quietly to himself, studying Seras through heavily lidded claret eyes; "_You will make a fine no-life queen_"

His hand rested at a lock of her corn-silk hair, playing with it between his fingers and curling it up against her cheek,

"I like it this color." He smiled, his fangs flashed briefly in a harmless show, "Like the light of day."

Seras paused in her thoughts of the would-be future state of her hair when she felt a gentle touch against the side of her face. Nicolas curled the short lock of her hair trapped in his fingers against her pale cheek. His claret eyes were locked to hers, a swirling vortex of darkness swam in the depths of his orbs that somehow intrigued Seras instead of frightening her. Seemingly just as dangerous as a moth to a flame. Things began to slow in the blonde's mind, her thoughts becoming hazy, her movements frozen. All that existed were those eyes, those hellish yet captivating crimson eyes.

Nicolas smiled releasing the golden strands from his fingers, sliding them along her cheek and down to her neck, lightly resting his gloved fingertips where her jugular would have pulsed were she of the living kind. He leaned forward from his crouch, shifting his weight to his knees planted on the ground, his free hand set before him supporting his upper body. The older vampire crept ever nearer, closing the distance between their faces, both of their burning gazes locked together.

"Like the light of day..." Seras repeated dreamily, her mouth parting invitingly as she spoke, her eyelids growing heavy as Nicolas' gaze began to blur the closer he came to her.

"Yes." She could almost feel his smirk on her lips, then his deathly cold cheek brush against hers before he nipped lightly at her earlobe whispering, "But the darkness of night is much more appealing."

By now his hand had traveled down past her shoulder and onto her collarbone. His long fingers rested at the pit of her neck while his palm inched closer and closer to her breasts. Nicolas growled passionately into Seras' ear, making his intentions known through her hazy state of mind, not really waiting for a response or consent for that matter from the younger vampire who remained motionless beneath him.

"Darkness..." Seras spoke softly, the fog in her mind growing frustratingly thicker. She couldn't sort her thoughts, or even react to what was happening to her, if she even knew what was going on. Somehow she felt trapped, contained and felt like screaming inside.

"Seras." Nicolas groaned into her ear, causing the blonde to shift involuntarily at his voice, groaning back an odd intelligible response, "What...?"

Nicolas pulled back from her, an inquisitive eyebrow quirked as the female vampire's eyes began to clear.

"M-master..." She mumbled slowly, drawing the word out as if it were an incredible task to even get that far. Suddenly the blonde jolted as something sliced sharply through the haze in her mind, something abnormally familiar, yet it had disappeared before she could place it.

Nicolas recoiled slightly to an upright position at the sudden lash he received from his grip on the blonde's mind. He grimaced angrily sitting back on his haunches while leering around in the darkness, he had known damn well that the old corpse wouldn't allow his games for long, but he did get farther than he expected. Seras blinked slowly, gathering her wits as her mind cleared at a dizzying rate, she had no idea what had just happened, but she really didn't seem to care on the whole. She looked up at the older vampire curiously; who was still looming over her, but at the moment was paying her no mind.

"What are you doing?" she asked him inquiringly, her soft crimson gaze catching his attention. Nicolas' frown melted into a warm smile as he looked upon her, but then crinkled into a grin,

"Just checking your roots," He craned his neck so he was looking at the top of her head snorting out a laugh, "I guess you really _are_ a blonde..."

Seras growled, and at having enough of this she shoved both hands forward, knocking the older coal haired vampire onto his rear with a surprised yelp. She then scrambled to her feet; grasping her Halconnen hurriedly before she marched off into the darkness, back towards the manor. Nicolas smiled as he could hear her grumbling to herself off into the distance. He picked himself up off the ground, and dusted anything he had gathered from his fall before he began his walk back to the castle himself.

He was perfectly content with tonight's events, but the interruption didn't bode well. He began to work over in his mind that before he could make Seras his no-life queen, he'd have to take care of that old corpse Alucard first...

* * *

Ok, Major plot twist! Like you didn't see it coming though right? Anyways you the reader have caught on to Nicolas' plans, but how long will it take for Alucard and Seras to find out? And how will they react? Would Alucard give away his fledgling willingly? Or will he fight for what is his?

Find out next time!

-Purgatory Bellhop


	8. I've Been Hiding

"Nicolas"

Summary:

The Hellsing Manor has been relatively quiet since the ghoul incident, things stir up however when a former fledgling of Alucard's decides to pay his old master a visit, but is that the only thing he intends to do?

Author:

-Purgatory Bellhop

Rating:

R- I dunno, should it be PG-13?

Disclaimer:

You actually would think that I own Hellsing? I'm flattered!

AN:

Hello all, here I bring you a brand new chapter, because you see, if I didn't I would soon find myself a very dead author from some of my more intense fans.

If you haven't already noticed I have changed the title of the story to "Nicolas". Not as good as a title as I hoped would come to me, but it serves its purpose.

This story's slowing me down a bit as I hit small patches of writers block here and there, I'm really thinking about working on a dirty little one-shot to clear my head. Writer's block sucks, then again I suppose everyone is like that when it comes to their own pieces of work. I find it hard to tell.

Again, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.

Nothing else to report besides the plot twist, and Integra makes her second appearance, so drop your pants and dance!  
-----------------------------------------------------

"Nicolas"

Ch. 8 – I've Been Hiding

Integra glanced over the top of her newspaper for the tenth time within the hour to watch a hunched, brooding form stalking miserably about her office. The icy blonde frowned looking back down at the article she had been trying to read over, still not completely able to focus her attention towards it.

It had been nearly over a week since the vampire that called himself Nicolas decided to take up residence at the Hellsing establishment. At first his presence within the castle had been completely tolerable as far as Integra was concerned. She didn't find him too much trouble, no more than she would expect of Alucard, and her reasoning on letting the vampire stay was the assumption that he'd be well behaved under his master's careful watch. But she started noticing the changing atmosphere was beginning to thicken when she had heard about an incident between the Police girl and Nicolas involving a hairbrush. It was that night that her servant Alucard began to change in the most odd ways.

She tilted her head back from the paper once more to gaze at the brooding Nosferatu who now had his back turned to her, seemingly staring a hole in the wall by the study door.

He had been spending most of his evenings in her study, pacing along the walls or standing still in the darkened corners, claret eyes peering from the shadows. This ritual had been going on for a few nights, being borderline irritating. The first night he had hidden quite poorly as a pool of shadows and a pair of crimson eyes in the corner, soon after she had asked him to leave in a manner that was nowhere near polite (involving a paperweight that was used as a projectile), and thusly not gaining any response whatsoever. Integra eased more and more through the following evenings since he wasn't even remotely trying to irritate her in any way shape or form. All he did was stand about, occasionally vanishing when Walter came in, other times watching the older man from whatever wall he chose to lean against. And this behavior literally continued from dusk 'till dawn. That damned vampire just wouldn't leave the room!

Integra's icy gaze narrowed at Alucard, it was almost as if he was using her office to hide out.

The vampire shifted, feeling his master's stare. He turned his head sideways and studied her through golden lenses,

"Does my master wish that I leave?" He asked tonelessly, Integra really couldn't place the emotion he threw at her if any at all. She chuckled lightly, folding the newspaper slowly and placing it neatly on her flawlessly arranged desk.

"You wouldn't, even if I asked nicely…" she sat back in her chair, keeping her steady cobalt gaze on her servant.

Alucard gave no response as he turned back to the spot he had been watching on the wall before, his back to his master again. Integra furrowed her brow at the creature. This was far too odd to ignore any longer, and as much as she hated the procedure of getting anything out of Alucard she knew it had to be done. She cleared her throat and neatly folded her hands in her lap,

"Alucard." She addressed him firmly not waiting for him to face her, "Why is it you stalk about my office night after night?"

The vampire kept his steady stance, not reacting to his master's voice at all, leaving her to wonder if he even heard her at all. She cleared her throat again,

"Aluc-" She began loudly nearly missing the low rumble of his response altogether.

"…do some training." He murmured darkly, thusly sliding down through the floor, leaving her with the later part of his sentence.

That irritating being! Integra fought the strong urge to hurl something at the spot where he vanished, only clenching her hands and gritting her teeth. Well to hell with the stupid beast if he was just going to pout outright about his fledglings and put on a show for her. She didn't need to be involved in these vampiric dramatics for one, and she definitely didn't have the desire to participate in what idiocy the undead were taking part of in this estate!

Integra ripped open the newspaper violently with an irritated growl, while a small part of her mind still worried for her loyal servant…

------------------------------------------

"Honestly Seras," Nicolas griped loudly, "If you keep brushing your hair it will all fall out…"

The older vampire had watched his lesser companion boredly. Perched on the edge of her table, legs crossed and arms folded. The blonde shot an unamused look at him over her shoulder,

"Well it's not like I'm forcing you to watch me!" She grunted grumpily, going back to the mirror, making sure that no stray black hairs had slipped by her.

Nicolas only stuck out his tongue at her back wantonly, it wasn't if he had anything better to do, and it seemed that the blonde had built up a tolerance to his teasing already. He wondered where his master had disappeared to over the past few nights, supposing he was in his master's study. He narrowed his eyes in thought. No supposing about it, he knew that's where the old Nosferatu was. But he couldn't figure out for the life of him what he'd be doing in there; surely he wasn't engaging in unmentionable acts with the Hellsing heir the whole evening… perhaps he was avoiding the Police girl and he? It was a possibility, but not a very convincing one. Either way, he wouldn't go anywhere near the study, for some reason he didn't like the woman his master bowed to, and made it a point to avoid her at all costs.

"Nic," Seras cut through his thoughts, calling him by the shorter name she invented a few nights previous, "If you're going to hang around here all night would you at least find a better place to sit?"

He smiled warmly at her, hopping off the smooth wood-grain surface and plopping down into one of the chairs set at the table. She gave him a small smile, although she hated to admit it, the moody and brash vampire was beginning to grow on her. Nicolas had come to visit her every night this week, usually sitting around making snide comments or poking fun at her. But it didn't feel like Master's heartless teasing, it was more gentle, more loving…

Seras shook her head, dear God; did she have to act this way around any man who gave her the slightest bit of attention? Honestly, it seemed that this bout of loneliness was going to drive her to the arms of Nicolas or even Alucard…She paused in her thoughts, why the hell was she thinking about this again? Master was master, end of discussion. She inwardly sighed at her thoughts, glancing over at the blood pack she had placed in the corner earlier.

Nicolas followed her gaze to the corner; then let his claret eyes flow back to hers, "Not hungry?" he asked, quirking a dark eyebrow. Seras snorted,

"Help yourself." She replied distantly, not expecting her guest to take her seriously as he grinned swooping into the corner to retrieve the bag. Seras froze, knowing damn well that her master would scold her…He hated when she didn't eat for one, but what would he do if he found out she had offered her ration away?

"Nic wait!" She cried rushing his straightening form, a mad grin splayed across his face.

"What…" He taunted, holding the bag high out of her reach, "…You said 'help yourself'."

Seras bit her lip lowering her gaze, "Yeah, but if master finds out…" Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him, like hell she was going to beg for it back, "Just give me the damn bag!"

Nicolas pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows in surprise, so the kitten can roar can she? Well she'd have to try a hell of a lot harder than that. He lowered the bag a bit, taunting her with it; his eyes alight with mischief baiting the young Draculina,

"Come on Police Girl…" he egged her on giving the bag a shake, smiling as he gently called Alucard's pet name for her.

"Nicolas!" Seras screamed, damn him, he called her that again! She managed to swipe for the bag, reaching her arm as far as it would allow, only to have her wrist caught by her grinning tormentor.

"Too slow…" He drawled yanking Seras' arm upwards until she skimmed her toes against the cold stone floor. Nicolas then lowered the bag to his mouth, nipping lightly at the plastic-lined corner.

"Nic!" Seras hissed; her crimson eyes growing wide as she watched a thin dribble of blood drip out of the bag and onto Nicolas' lips and chin. The older vampire licked his lips teasingly,

"Delicious," He purred, gazing down at the blonde through heavy lidded eyes that swam with bloodlust, "How could you pass up such an exquisite meal?"

A few drops of blood remained on his chin, lingering just out of reach from the tongue that softly lathed away the liquid of life from his lips. Claret eyes locked gazes, and the room seemed to still. Seras began to feel oddly heavy again, as if her body were sinking. The mere thought of keeping her eyes open was too tiring to fathom. All she could see now was Nicolas and the blood that lay on his chin. Slowly, the blonde vampire lifted herself up, letting loose the tongue in her mouth, and reaching out for her older companion's chin.

Nicolas's eyes widened as a jackal-like grin spread across his lips. It was beginning to become easier and easier to bend the police girl to his will. He dropped the leaking bag onto the table carelessly, its red essence pooling across the wooden surface. He now used his free hand to cradle Seras' nearing head. She groaned softly, her tongue still seeking his chin while his smile grew wider still. It was only a matter of time before she would be his completely, a matter of days in fact. Let Alucard brood in his master's study, it only made his efforts so much easier. That fool Alucard. Alucard. Alucard?

Nicolas' train of thought paused as something tickled irritably in the back of his mind. Alucard was no longer in his Master's presence it seemed, and he was now wandering the castle. Not wanting to waste such an opertunity Nicolas promptly let go of Seras, dropping her limp form and disappearing altogether in search of the Nosferatu. He'd find and speak with the old corpse while he had the chance, there would be no hiding tonight.

Seras blinked bewilderedly from the floor, wondering how she went from brushing her hair to sitting on the cold stone. She pulled herself up weakly, willing her legs to hold her as she sought a seat at her table. This seemed to be happening more and more as of late, always starting with Nicolas' presence, then with his disappearance. The events might have been linked somehow, but she doubted it.

"_Probably because I'm not drinking…."_ Seras thought weakly as she noticed the leaking bag that had been tossed recklessly onto the table. Without much thought she snatched it up and thusly sunk her fangs through the thin plastic to hastily drink her fill. While she drank, she idly wondered again where her master had been, and if he was well.

-----------------------------------------

Right, sorry again for the lateness, I feel that the ending of this chapter was really testing me and it seems a bit rushed. Hmm, perhaps I'll re-write it at a later date. But if I put off the story any longer I have the feeling I'll arouse an angry mob…

Next Chapter, "Of braids and bonding"

No, it's not a bondage chapter :p.

See you all again soon!

-Purgatory Bellhop


End file.
